


Fragile Hearts

by xn3v3r



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Childhood Friends, Doctor Iwaizumi Hajime, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Idiots in Love, Iwa is one of the best physiotherapist, Iwaizumi has a girlfriend, M/M, Major Character Injury, Oikawa is in a lot pain, Physiotherapist!IWA, Post-Break Up, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Smut, he is very smart, with 29
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xn3v3r/pseuds/xn3v3r
Summary: He was just about to shut the door as the one across from him opened.He couldn't believe what he saw. Was he hallucinating?"Oikawa?" the voice asked slowly."Iwaizumi.." the brunette managed to say somehow.The two of them just stood there, heavily breathing, no one dared to say anything. After some time, Oikawa closed his door without saying anything else..[Oikawa and Iwaizumi haven't spoken and seen each other after their break-up for many years now. One day Oikawa happens to be Iwaizumi's neighbour.]





	1. Reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first English fanfction about my OTP - IwaOi. I hope you are going to like it. Please feel free to give me some contructive criticism!! [thanks to a friend of mine for kind of beta-reading!]
> 
> I wish you an enjoyable read!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: [Reunion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LgRuPe2QjZc)

He stood three feet behind the back line, dribbled the ball two times, inhaled, exhaled. His eyes wandered to the opposing side, and analysed where he should aim the ball to. He threw the ball high up into the air, made a slow left step, and then two fast steps. He jumped with both feet, and hit the ball with his right hand. It was a good and powerful serve, if not his best and most powerful jump serve he has ever done. The audience shouted his name, the name of his country, the name of his team. Everyone was impressed by this serve.

It was a perfect service ace.

Yet, once he landed he wasn’t able to hear anything anymore. Everything faded away. He was sure everyone spoke, whispered and screamed (or was it his own scream?) at this moment. He was sure, everyone was curious about what had happened down there on the court, at this moment. He was sure, everyone was aware of what exactly happened, at this moment.

This was the moment where he knew that he wouldn’t be able to play volleyball professionally ever again. This was the moment where he knew that this was the end of his volleyball career. This was the moment where Oikawa Tooru, 29, setter and captain of Japan’s national men’s volleyball team, knew that he was forced to retire.

________________

Iwaizumi Hajime, better known as Dr. Iwaizumi Hajime is 29 years old. He is one of the best and youngest doctors for sports injuries and is a very busy man. Almost every professional athlete with a sports injury comes to him, no matter how far away they live. Whether that be the USA, Europe or Australia, everyone wants to be treated by him.

About two years ago he built up his own hospital, specialised in sports injuries. Since then, he doesn’t even have time to watch TV, catch up on a series, or read some newspapers to see what’s going on in this world. It feels like he doesn’t have a personal life anymore, but that doesn’t bother him a lot, because he loves his job. Since he was in his second year of high school, he knew that he couldn’t imagine himself becoming anything else other than a physiotherapist.

He should be grateful that his ambition to become a doctor lead him to go to university, and there find the love of his life - whom he has lived with for five years now. She is 27, has long, brown, curly hair and beautiful blue eyes. She studied medicine, and now she’s working at a big hospital in Tokyo. They aren’t able to see each other as many times as they would like to, because both of them have hard jobs, but they try to spend every free minute together. 

One day after his shift had ended, Iwaizumi drove to the grocery shop to get something to eat before he headed home. On his way there, he passed a newspaper shop, which caught his attention. On the window there was a big poster, almost as big as the window itself, which read _“NATIONAL MEN’S VOLLEYBALL TEAM JAPAN - OIKAWA TOORU HAS TO RETIRE”_ with a picture of the team on it.

He parked, got out of his car and went into the shop. Iwaizumi searched for the sport magazine, which he loved to read as he still had time for something like this. After he had found the magazine with the same cover as the poster on the window, he began reading the article about the national team of his country.Involuntarily he smiled a little while he was reading it, but then as he read further ahead, his smile started to disappear from word to word. “Starsetter Oikawa Tooru, 29, has torn his ACL a third time during the last match on 25th April. According to his doctors, he won’t be able to play volleyball professionally anymore. Oikawa Tooru’s volleyball career as a starsetter and captain of the national men’s volleyball team has officially come to an end.”, Iwaizumi wasn’t aware he was reading it out loud. He couldn’t even believe what he was reading there. He was speechless. He bought the magazine, and drove home as soon as possible. He still hadn’t realized what he just had read. After Iwaizumi had arrived home, he went into his home office to turn on the TV and his notebook in order to look up whether the news were true or not. While he was waiting for his notebook to turn on, he read the article multiple times. 

_25th April he repeated to himself a few more times. Today it's the 22nd May._

“Ugh, this happened like one month ago, why did it reach Japan so late?” he asked himself. He had hardly finished saying this when he checked the magazine to see what the release date was.

_30th April? What have I been doing for the whole month to not noticing anything?? Oh. Right. I was working._

“Hey, babe. I am home!” a female voice shouted.

Iwaizumi just said a quiet “Hey, Kaori” and put all focus back into the magazine again.

Kaori walked over to Iwaizumi and immediately noticed something was off. She came closer to him and carefully put her hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked worryingly.

Iwaizumi looked up, shook his head and smiled at her. "Nothing, nevermind" he just said, "What do you want for dinner? It's been a while since we ate together."

She returned his smile and said: "I brought us some ramen already."

While she was saying this, she stood up and went into the kitchen to set the table. Of course, Iwaizumi followed her and wanted to help her. They prepared everything for the meal and started eating.

Kaori was telling him about her day. About how she was able to assist during an important surgery, how she was able to hold the sucker and how her hand wasn't shaking at all during the surgery.

Iwaizumi barely heard anything she said, but he nodded anyways. Albeit he loved his girlfriend more than anything else, he couldn't stop himself thinking about Oikawa.

_How is he feeling right now? Where is he? Is he at the hospital? Does he need a surgery again? Would he come here, so I can treat him? Most likely not, because of the thing that happened between us. Why am I even thinking about him?_

He shook his head and tried to think about something else. He began listening to Kaori's stories, even though he didn't pay attention at first.

__________________

Oikawa's car parked in front of a big building. The driver got out of the car and opened the back right door for Oikawa. The brunette gave the driver his crutches and then tried to slowly get out - taking his crutches back from the driver he looked around, inhaling and then exhaling.

"Long time no see, Tokyo." he whispered to himself.

It has been one month since the whole incident. It's the 1st June, his surgery went well, however he wont be able to play professionally anymore. Until today he has been in the USA, where the injury occurred. His team won anyway, albeit it was very close. He feels terrible for letting them down now, but he knows that his vice-captain will do a great job and that his team will be alright even though he isn't their setter anymore. 

The driver took Oikawa's two suitcases and went into the building, waiting for the elevator. Oikawa exhaled one more time before turning around and following the man with his suitcases. Oikawa had almost forgotten how the building looked from the inside. It was big. Not everyone could afford to live here.

It's a ten floor building, on each floor there are two big apartments. Oikawa lives on the tenth floor. The elevator made a sound, which let him know that he reached his floor and the doors opened. He pulled out his key for the door and unlocked it. After he had opened the door a lot of flashbacks hit him. How he and a few teammates always came here after practice just to relax, the parties he threw when he still was younger, the men he hooked up with. But it is all over now.

Oikawa showed the driver where he can put down the suitcases, thanked him and wished him a good night. He noticed the driver forgot to close his door, so he somehow managed to go back to his door with his crutches to close it. He was just about to shut the door as the one in front of him opened.

He couldn't believe what he saw. Was he hallucinating?

"Oikawa?" the voice asked slowly.

"Iwaizumi.." the brunette managed to say somehow.

The two of them just stood there, heavily breathing, no one dared to say anything. After some time, Oikawa closed his door without saying anything else.

__________________

It has been a week since the strange door-incident, they haven't seen each other since then. Iwaizumi is still very busy with his work and Oikawa, well, who knows what Oikawa is up to nowadays.

Iwaizumi is definitely not admitting that he has been avoiding Oikawa during the whole week. Actually, there is nothing to admit, because it isn't true. It's not like he has been looking through the door's spyhole every time before he gets out of the apartment just to make sure Oikawa wasn't in the hallway. Not at all. No way. Okay, once. Maybe twice. Or was it six times? But definitely not more than ten times.

Iwaizumi was sitting on the balcony, going through some patient documents and trying to figure out how he could help one of the best European tennis players. He was reading and researching in internet - completely lost in thoughts - and didn't even notice that Kaori came back from work.

"Did you know we have a neighbour?" she asked him.

Iwaizumi looked up to her and immediately felt a little bit guilty for not noticing her being home.

_She's been home for a bit now. She has taken a shower and changed her clothes._

"Yes, I knew. I saw him a week ago, but we didn't say anything to each other. Why are you asking?" he answered her.

"Well," she began speaking after she had sat down, "I met him in the elevator just now. His name is Oikawa Tooru and I invited him for dinner to us."

Iwaizumi's heart just skipped one beat only to start pounding faster by mentioning his name. "What do you mean by _invited him for dinner_?"

The woman narrowed her eyebrows and said: "I mean what I just have said. I invited him for dinner. You know what dinner is? Food, a nice conversation, getting to know each other." She laughed a little bit at the end.

"When?" was Iwaizumi's only question.

"I asked him if he could do today, but he said he has a lot of work to do, although it was clearly just an excuse, because maybe he is shy.", he started telling him.

_Oh, believe me. Oikawa isn't shy. Oikawa doesn't even know what this word means. This word doesn't exist in his dictionary._

"…and that's why he is coming tomorrow at 6:30pm." she ended the story, however Iwaizumi was barely listening.

"What? Tomorrow?" he asked surprised.

"I have tomorrow off, so I can prepare everything, going to the grocery shop, cook something nice. You just have to be on time please", Kaori tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at him innocently.

Iwaizumi sighed and his girlfriend knew that means victory for her.

Iwaizumi was screwed. So screwed.

__________________

Oikawa went to buy food. Milkbread, to be exact. He can't cook, so he has been ordering something to eat for a week now and finally decided to go somewhere. To be around real people, although some of his old friends who live in Tokyo did come to visit him, from time to time.

It was kind of hard to walk three kilometres with crutches but he got used to them because he was ordered to use them for a month and a half. There are still two weeks to go. After the two weeks, he is allowed to use a walking stick and has to go to physiotherapy.

He decided he had walked enough for today and headed back home. Entering the building and stepping into the elevator, he heard a female voice screaming to wait for her. The doors were about to close, but Oikawa put one of his crutches between the doors and they opened again. The woman managed to get into the elevator, she thankfully smiled at the brunette.

"Which floor?" Oikawa asked nicely and offered her his best fake smile.

"The tenth, please." she answered him politely.

Tooru felt something strange happening in his stomach. He felt anger. He felt sadness.

"Oh, tenth?" he said like the world didn't shatter for him right now, "Me too."

The woman looked up to him with a confused smile: "You live on the tenth floor? Then we live across from each other. I live there with my boyfriend."

"That's nice" was the only thing Oikawa managed to say.

"How about you come for dinner today. So we can get to know each other?" she asked him with excitement.

Oikawa wished he didn't say anything. "Eh, I don't even know your name."

The woman was surprised, but then noticed she hasn't introduced herself yet: "Oh my God, I am so sorry. My name is Hyu Kaori. Nice to meet you…"

"Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you, Hyu-Chan." he gave her his best fake smile again.

"How about we get to know each other? You can come to us and we all can have dinner together. Maybe today?", she asked him and looked at Tooru hopefully.

_Oh, please no._

"Eh, I don't have time today, I have a lot of work, sorry Hyu-chan." he answered with an apologetic look.

"Hm.." she began speaking again, "Then tomorrow at half past six? No excuses young man!" she laughed.

Oikawa sighed and accepted the invitation. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They stepped out of the elevator, gave each other one last smile and disappeared behind their own doors. Oikawa closed the door. He felt like vomiting, he did not want to see Iwaizumi again. 


	2. The Light behind your Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memories flooded back as brown met green and green met brown.  
  
Iwaizumi swallowed and repressed all memory of the past. "Iwaizumi Hajime, nice to meet you, Oikawa-k-"  
  
"Oikawa is enough, no need for formalities. Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you, too, Iwaizumi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's kinda short and maybe a little bit boring but I wish you all an enjoyable read nonetheless! 
> 
> Special thanks to the beautiful [ThatLowkeyHipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLowkeyHipster/profile) for beta-reading!! <33
> 
> Title: [The Light behind your Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PyDPmo2foCs)

Iwaizumi went to work the following day with an uneasy feeling. He stepped into his office and the first thing he saw were the piles of paper on his desk. He sighed. Hajime wasn't sure if he was ready for today's work, not speaking about today's dinner. To hear Oikawa's voice again, to see him, to see his chocolate brown eyes and his chocolate brown, curly hair. He wasn't ready to be in the same room as Oikawa, his childhood friend, his best friend, his partner, his setter, and his ex-lover.  
  
Hajime sat down at his desk and started working. At least he tried to work. He had to sign a lot of papers, had to read through a lot of documents, and at 2pm he has a surgery to perform. It is going to be a rough day for him.  
  
"Good morning, chief" a well-known voice said while knocking on Iwaizumi's office door.  
  
The addressed chief looked up, smiled a little after he saw the familiar bright pink-haired man in front of him and answered: "Good morning, Makki. Are you here to give me more papers of hell to sign?"  
  
Makki, Hanamaki Takahiro to be exact, laughed: "You chose to be the head of the hospital. You have to live with the disadvantages, which come with the job."  
  
Iwaizumi couldn't stop himself from laughing: "So, what do you want?"  
  
"What do you mean with _what do you want_? Ain't I be allowed to come into your office to just speak to you? About God and the world?" Makki asked while acting insulted.   
  
"I met him." Iwaizumi said out of nowhere.  
  
Hanamaki clearly seemed confused, his smile gone. "You met who?"  
  
"Oikawa. I met him about a week ago." he said quietly.  
  
The pink-haired man blinked a few times. "Do you know about-"  
  
"His retirement? Yes. I found out a week ago. Yes, I know it had happened a month ago, but I was working, okay? Anyway, long story short, he is my neighbour."  
  
"I know" Makki said quietly.  
  
The surprising answer from Hanamaki earned an eyebrow raise from Iwaizumi: "You know?"  
  
"Yes. I have visited him a couple of times now. He is searching for a physiotherapist. I told him you were the best one here, but you know him better than I do. He is stubborn as fuck. So, that's why I visit him a couple of times to check on his knee and how he’s doing. You know, Oikawa without volleyball isn't Oikawa. That's why I am worried and visit him quite often." he said, "And I know you wouldn't do it even though you are worried, that's why I try to look after him a little bit.. For you."  
  
There was silence for a few seconds.  
  
"He is coming over for dinner today. Kaori met him in the elevator and managed to force him to have dinner with us. Today at half past six. Do you think I am screwed or do you think I am screwed?" Iwaizumi asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
"Are you going to tell her that you know each other? Have known each other your whole life long?"  
  
Hajime didn't say anything, Hanamaki knew what this meant.  
  


__________________

  
  
  
"Let me get this right, Tooru" Kuroo Tetsurou said nonplussed, "You've got invited by Iwaizumi Hajime's girlfriend named Hyu Kaori for dinner today at half past six? And they both live together across from you? And by Iwaizumi Hajime you mean your childhood friend, your best friend during school, your ace, and your ex-lover?"  
  
"You don't have to tell me who Iwaizumi Hajime is. I have been there." Oikawa said dryly.  
  
"I am just trying to understand the situation!" the raven-haired guy answered dramatically.  
  
"Then try do understand it quietly,“ Oikawa said with an obvious annoyed roll of his eyes.  
  
While Kuroo seemed to be mumbling to himself about the whole situation, Oikawa was getting nervous because of this dinner. It was six o'clock already and he wasn't sure if he will be able to handle this alone. He bought wine for the couple, Iwaizumi's favourite wine to be exact, just to not show up empty-handed. Of course, Oikawa looked perfect like always. He wore a turquoise shirt with a black vest over it, black suit trousers and a black suit jacket.   
  
"Tetsu-chan?" Oikawa said.  
  
The addressed person looked up to meet chocolate brown eyes starring at him.  
  
"Would you like to come with me to this dinner? I don't want to be alone there." Tooru admitted.  
  
Kuroo smiled at him and answered: "Of course. So, let's go I guess?"  
  
The brunette took his crutches and stood up from the chair. One last look at the clock told him that it was almost half past six. He said to Kuroo to take the bottle of wine and to open the door. Oikawa went out as first and knocked on the door across from him while Kuroo was closing his own.  
  
Kaori opened the door and was clearly surprised seeing Kuroo standing in front of her.  
  
"Good evening, Hyu-chan." Oikawa said with a smile, "I hope it's okay that I brought a friend of mine with me? We had plans today and I forgot to cancel them, so I asked him, if he wanted to come with me."  
  
"No, it's not a problem at all!" she answered with a bright smile, "I have cooked so much, it's enough for a whole army."  
  
The three of them laughed. The woman asked them to come in after she introduced herself to Kuroo and vice versa. She held up the door for Oikawa and he smiled at her thankfully. Tooru's heart was going to explode. It was pounding so fast and loud, he thought everyone could hear it. In a few seconds he is going to see the person he has loved the most. They haven't seen each other for seven years now. What should he say?  
  
All of them headed to the dining room where Iwaizumi was sitting.  
  
"Honey, they’re here." Kaori said with excitement.  
  
First Iwaizumi was confused about the they, but immediately understood after his look met Kuroo's. They shook hands and smiled at each other. Behind Kuroo there was Tooru waiting for his turn. He was nervous, but who is Oikawa Tooru without his pokerface? Tetsurou stepped to the side so Oikawa could introduce himself to Iwaizumi, even though it wasn't necessary because they have known each other for 29 years now.   
  
The memories flooded back as brown met green and green met brown.  
  
Iwaizumi swallowed and repressed all memory of the past. "Iwaizumi Hajime, nice to meet you, Oikawa-k-"  
  
"Oikawa is enough, no need for formalities. Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you, too, Iwaizumi." Oikawa smiled at him, it was fake as almost always. Hajime knew it was fake. He knew every smile of Tooru by heart. He could tell every smile apart, something that no one else could, or so he thought. Everything could have changed during those seven years.  
  
The four of them sat down. Kuroo helped Tooru with his crutches while Iwaizumi was watching them out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't deny that he was worried.  
  
"Oikawa-san, thank you for the wine. It's Hajime's favourite,“ she smiled at him while opening the bottle and filling the liquid into the glasses.  
  
Oikawa flinched a little bit after hearing someone else saying his first name. Iwaizumi's family and Oikawa himself were the only people who were allowed to call him by his first name. Things have changed.  
  
"So, Oikawa-san. Tell us something about yourself." Kaori asked with curiosity.  
  
Oikawa smiled and began speaking about himself: "I was a pro volleyball player until this happened," he knocked on his crutches twice and laughed lightly even though everyone in this room could hear the sadness in his voice "I played setter and was the captain, but now I retired. So, at the moment I am doing literally nothing."  
  
"Wow, you were a pro? That means that Hajime knows you for sure, he also played volleyball during high school and university." Kaori mentioned.  
  
Tooru turned his gaze to Iwaizumi: "Really? Which position did you play?"  
  
It hurt Hajime how casually Oikawa was able to ask him about this. Like he had no clue, like Hajime has never been his ace: "Wing spiker." After saying this, he turned to Kuroo and asked: "You were also in the national men's volleyball team, right? A year ago you retired without really stating any reason."  
  
"That's right. I played middle blocker, but as you said, I retired. Meanwhile, I play just for fun." he answered grinning.  
  
"How long do you know each other?" Kaori asked the two ex-pro-volleyball players.  
  
"Hm, let me think" Oikawa began speaking, "I think for about seven years now? Maybe eight. I met him before we got called to play for the national team."

"And you have become very close over the years, I guess?" the blue-eyed woman asked.  
  
Kuroo smiled gently at her: "Yes, we have. Especially now, where he needs help because of his knee. And I have to watch over him, so Tooru won't hurt himsel- ouch!"  
  
Iwaizumi frowned just for a moment by hearing Oikawa's first name. He didn't have the right to feel upset, but it came out so casually from Kuroo's mouth, as if he had always called him by his first name. Hajime should have expected this, he should have known this. He should have been prepared for this to happen. For not being the only one allowed to call him Tooru anymore.  
  
But he was not prepared. Time stopped for him and everything became silent. He could not hear anyone speaking, the only thing he could hear was Kuroo saying _his_ name over and over again in his head. The words drill into him, just a normal name, a normal way two boyfriends call each other yet so crushing.  
  
_Tooru._  
  
Time came rushing back, the quiet music in the background resumed and Iwaizumi settles back in his chair and turned his attention back to his guests, arms folded.  
  
"Do you know," Tetsurou began speaking, "any good physiotherapists? Tooru needs one, but he is too proud of himself asking."  
  
"Oh god, yes, we know one. Actually the best one" Kaori smiled, "He is sitting on this table."  
  
Six eyes look up to Iwaizumi.  
  
"Oh, eh. Yes, I am one, but you do not have to take me as your physiotherapist" Hajime was speaking to Oikawa, while he was looking at him, "But, if you want, you can make an appointment for tomorrow and e-"  
  
"Thank you, it would be nice to be treated by the best one." Oikawa said. Of course, he noticed Iwaizumi was a little bit shy and unsure about offering him this, "So, tomorrow at…"  
  
"Ten o'clock?" he said like a grenade.  
  
Oikawa nodded and continued eating and speaking to Kaori.  
  
One look at the clock told everyone that it has got pretty late already, and Tetsurou suggested to end this for today.  
  
"Thank you for coming Kuroo-san, Oikawa-san." Kaori said while she was leading them to the door.  
  
Oikawa was behind them, because he needed a little bit longer with his crutches.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Iwaizumi asked politely.  
  
Oikawa turned his gaze to him for a second, then looked away and answered quietly: "Not from you."  
  
They all said goodbye with a smile and Kaori closed the door. Then the two friends wished each other a good night and Kuroo headed back home. Yet barely the door to Oikawa's apartment was closed he dropped the facade. He went into his bedroom, changed clothes and just started crying. Crying without really knowing why. He had a good life up until now. He was captain. He was a starsetter. He was popular. He was a good lover to many women and men. He was everything everyone wanted to be. However, he was fake. Almost every smile, almost every laugh, almost everything he did during the past years wasn't real. His life fell apart just because of one dumb mistake he made during the match. On his nightstand laid a book, he took it and just threw it against his bedroom door. He wanted to scream, scream in anger, scream in despair, scream in pain and to break something, anything.  
  
He knew he was screwed because of this dinner, he knew what the reunion with Iwaizumi would do to him. He felt like he was drowning. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like his body was about to collapse. He was in a lot of pain, because of one person.  
  
_Hajime._   
  
He cried a lot tonight until he cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. I owe you all a big apology!! School started and that's why I didn't have any time to update! I am SO SO SO SORRY for keeping you waiting!!
> 
> AND I want to thank you all for supporting this fanfiction!!! THANK YOU FOR the comments, the kudos, the bookmarks and the subscriptions!! It really means a lot to me!!!11!!!!1
> 
> Feel always free to let me know what you did like and did not like. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see ya in the next chapter! I love you all! <33
> 
> ~xn3v3r


	3. Remember the Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door opened and Iwaizumi stepped into the room. Oikawa stiffened and looked up to him, their eyes met.
> 
> "You really came" Iwaizumi whispered, more to himself than to the man in front of him.
> 
> Tooru didn't comment on that, just looked at him. Hajime stepped forward, settling down briskly in an easy chair across from Oikawa.
> 
> "So," the raven-haired man began speaking, "may I ask you if you could take off your pants - for a closer look at your knee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no chapter! Sorry for always making you wait. I am really stressed because of my exams and my thesis, but here is the third chapter!
> 
> Special thanks to the beautiful [ThatLowkeyHipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLowkeyHipster/profile) for beta-reading!! 
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Title: [Remember the time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LeiFF0gvqcc)

Oikawa heard his alarm ringing. He heavily opened his eyes and blinked at the sunlight streaming through his bedroom window. He forgot to close the curtains last night. One look at the clock told him it was a quarter to nine, so he stood up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. After Oikawa used the toilet, he took a twenty minute shower recalling everything from yesterday that had happened. The setter was thinking about cancelling his appointment, but then he realized he didn't have Iwaizumi's number. He sighed while getting out of the shower and folding a towel around his hips. Tooru looked at himself in the mirror yawning while he was scratching the back of his head. His hair looked like a mess.  
  
After three-quarters of an hour he got ready and called his driver to come and pick him up. While driving down with the elevator, he began overthinking the whole situation._ Was he going to be okay there? Alone with Iwaizumi? Was he able to get Makki as his doctor and not Iwaizumi?_ Once on the ground, the man walked to the car which was waiting for him in front of the building. The driver helped him by holding Oikawa's crutches and getting into the car.  
  
"Where should I drive to, Mr. Oikawa?" the driver asked in English while starting the car.  
  
"To the Sports Injury Treatment Centre, please" Oikawa answered.  
  
They were driving for twenty minutes before they arrived at the hospital. Oikawa had an uneasy feeling about this. He took his crutches, got out of the car and went into the hospital. He seemed kind of lost, because he didn't know where to go to. Apparently a nurse noticed his lost look because she asked him, if everything was okay.  
  
"I have an appointment with Iwa-- Dr. Iwaizumi, but I don't know where I have to meet him." Oikawa explained.  
  
She smiled at him and suggested him to follow her. After an elevator ride and a five minute walk they arrived at a big room and the nurse said to Oikawa: “The doctor will be with you shortly, please sit down and be patient.” 

He did as he was told and the nurse - Haiba Alisa was her name apparently - went to tell Iwaizumi that his patient has arrived.  
While Oikawa was waiting for Iwaizumi to come, he looked around him with wondering eyes and started overthinking again. He really wanted to ask, if he could get a different doctor. He sighed heavily and repressed the thought. Maybe he should stop acting so childish, he said to himself.  
  
The door opened and Iwaizumi stepped into the room. Oikawa stiffened and looked up to him, their eyes met.  
  
"You really came" Iwaizumi whispered, more to himself than to the man in front of him.  
  
Tooru didn't comment on that, just looked at him. Hajime stepped forward, settling down briskly in an easy chair across from Oikawa.  
  
"So," the raven-haired man began speaking, "may I ask you if you could take off your pants - for a closer look at your knee."  
  
"Straight to the point, as always" Oikawa murmurs to himself, but the doctor could hear him clearly. He took off his pants, however, he struggled a little bit by doing it.  
  
Iwaizumi examined his knee very precisely while asking him questions about what his other doctors in the USA have told him.  
  
"He said that I have to use the crutches for a month and a half, and after the time has passed, I will be allowed to use a walking stick and practise walking on my own again and of course I should go to physiotherapy." Oikawa explained to his doctor, "That's why I actually agreed to this whole thing with you being my doctor, because I need it."  
  
Hajime just nodded and listened to what his former best friend was saying, after he finished explaining, Iwaizumi asked: "Can you give me the number of your former doctor, so I can call him and ask him for the x-ray images of your knee? I just want to make sure everything went well during surgery and I want to look at the injury more closely, so I can make sure what practical exercises I should make with you."  
  
"Yes, can I have your mobile? I am just going to save his number.", Oikawa answered while getting dressed again.  
  
Iwaizumi put out his mobile phone and handed it to the person in front of him. Oikawa typed in the cell number of his former doctor and was about to type in the name "_Oliver Green" _but after typing the letter O a name appeared as a suggestion. _"Oikawa Tooru"_  
  
_He still has my old number_, Oikawa thought to himself. _I wonder if he still has the old messages?_  
  
"Done?" Iwaizumi asked after he noticed the look on Oikawa's face.  
  
The man with the chocolate brown hair looked up and met green eyes piercing him. This time he couldn't hold back the memories which were flooding back since the day he met Iwaizumi again.  
  
  
...  
  
  
_It was a sunny day, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime were packing, because they will be moving out tomorrow. Despite the fact that they will be attending a different university, they still wanted to live together. That's why they wanted to save as much money as possible and therefore both of them worked hard during the holidays. Now, after buying an apartment, both of them were ready and excited to start this new chapter of their lives. _  
  
_11pm and Oikawa couldn't fall asleep, nothing new. He has always been a bad sleeper. He was nervous and excited about living together with Iwaizumi, but he was also angry at himself._  
_At the beginning of his third year at Aoba Johsai, he promised to himself, to Matsukawa and to Hanamaki that he will confess his feelings to Iwaizumi before they moved to Tokyo. Now, here he was, a couple of hours away from moving to Tokyo, lying in his bed feeling like a scaredy-cat and swearing to himself. _  
  
_It has been a long night for Oikawa, he only slept for three hours. He agreed to meet Iwaizumi at nine o'clock in front of Oikawa's house to say their goodbyes to their families and then to head out. _  
_Iwaizumi is going to drive, because Oikawa refused getting his driver's license until now. _  
  
_"Why do I need a driver's license, when my precious Iwa-chan has one and so I will have a nice cab driver" Oikawa said once to Iwaizumi, which earned him a punch in his stomach. _  
  
_After they said goodbye to their families, to their houses, to their old lives, they headed out. Both were nervous, excited and unsure. But they also knew, that they have been waiting for this new chapter of their lives to start since forever. _  
  
  
  
_Almost a year has passed since they lived in their new flat in Tokyo. Iwaizumi was studying medicine, while Oikawa has already been selected as the start-setter of his university. He has been staying late at the gym for a couple of days now, because one of the most important matches was coming, and Oikawa wanted to just train for a little bit longer, at least that's what he said to his best friend. _  
  
_"He is probably hooking up with some of his girls," Iwaizumi said to himself, "or boys." That had happened a few times already. It's not unusual for Oikawa calling him after practise and saying, that he would bring someone with him to their home or that he would spend the night somewhere else, with someone else, in someone else's bed._  
  
_But it was almost midnight and Oikawa neither has called nor has he texted him. The med-student started to get worried. This wasn't normal for Tooru to not call him, if he was about to spend the night somewhere else. By thinking about this, Hajime got this strange feeling in his stomach like always. He has been aware of his feelings for Oikawa since he can remember, but he had never had the courage to tell him this. _  
  
_After waiting for ten more minutes, he grabbed his jacket and his key for the apartment, and walked, or to be exact, sprinted to the train station to get to Oikawa's university. As he arrived, he noticed that the lights in the gym were still on. He had an uneasy feeling about this. As he opened the door, he saw his best friend still training, doing some jump-serves. _  
  
_"Trashykawa! What in God's name are you still doing here?" Iwaizumi shouted. _  
  
_The volleyball player looked up to him and seemed really angry. "What I AM doing here? What are YOU doing here? You know exactly what I am doing, I am training." _  
  
_"Excuse me?" Hajime began speaking, "Do you fucking know what time it is? It's past midnight. So, you are going to bring your damn shitty ass home, immediately!" _  
  
_Oikawa just looked at him one last time before he turned his attention back to the ball in his hands and continued with his training. You could say, Iwaizumi was angry, but that would be an understatement. He started running towards Tooru and pushed him onto the floor. Both started punching and beating each other until they ran out of breath. _  
  
_"Iwaizumi, just go." Oikawa said._  
  
_"What the hell? Oikawa, you are coming with me, if you like it or not. I can't let you stay here destroying your knee again! We have been through this topic so many times, why do you keep repeating the past?"_  
  
_"Hajime" he took one deep breath, "I have been asked to join the national man's volleyball team a few days ago."_  
  
_The raven-haired one forgot how to breathe correctly. He wasn't sure what to say, should he be happy? Should he be sad? Of course he is happy for his best friend, but Oikawa didn't seem happy at all._  
  
_"Well, so what? You doesn't seem happy about the offer. Wasn't that what you have always wanted?" Iwaizumi asked, his voice half cracking._  
  
_"No, I mean, yes, of course.." he answered half sobbing, "but I didn't expect this to happen this soon. There is so much more I wanted to do before I get the chance playing for Japan. I wanted to experience more, I wanted to have more time with you, god dammit, I wanted to tell you how much I loved you, how much I have always loved you and always will, I wanted to tell you so much, I wanted us to do so much more together before starting this new chapter of my life." Oikawa yelled and cried simultaneously. _  
  
_"I love you too." was the only thing Iwaizumi answered. _  
  
_Oikawa didn't even listen to him, he went on crying and yelling: "And I will never have those precious moments with you, I will never have a date with you, I will never get a kiss from you. You probably hate me now, and want me to move away. You probably don't want to see me ev--"_  
  
_"Oi! Did you even hear me? I said, I love you too, you fucking dumbass." _  
  
_Oikawa looked up, surprised and confused. Iwaizumi kissed him. The kiss was messy, not as perfect as Oikawa has pictured it so many times. It was messy, and wet, and salty because of Oikawa's tears. But both of them didn't care at all, it was their first kiss. Not perfect, but in some way totally perfect. _  


...  
  
  
"-kawa? Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked carefully, and gently touched his shoulder.  
  
The addressed person has been pulled out of his thoughts and looked at his former best friend. He was close to tears what both of them have noticed.  
  
"Here" Oikawa said quickly and handed Iwaizumi's mobile phone back to him.  
  
"Do you want to go and grab some coffee with me? We could talk about a couple of things." Iwaizumi suggested with a hesitant voice.  
  
Oikawa gave him a confused and kind of angry look: "Iwaizumi, do you really think just because of the dinner we had yesterday and today's appointment that we are going to grab some coffee and start talking? What do you even want to talk about? About the past? About our lives right now? About what have changed since we broke up? I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to see you! I was fine, Iwaizumi. I was totally fine until the day I met you again! Tokyo is so big and I hoped I won't ever have to see your face ever again, but turned out, luck wasn't on mine side, like always."  
  
"Then why did you come here when you hate me that much?" Iwaizumi asked with an angry voice.  
  
"Well" Oikawa began speaking, "I still need a physiotherapist."  
  
"There are plenty of physiotherapists in Tokyo."  
  
"And which one do you recommend?" the taller man asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
"No one. I think I would be the best choice for treating your knee." the doctor admitted, "Because I know you the best."  
  
A sad smile appeared on Oikawa's face. "I don't think you know me at all." by saying this he took his crutches and headed towards the door. Due to the said sentence by Oikawa a cold shiver ran down Iwaizumi's spine, however, he wasn't sure why that happened. "See you on our next appointment. Let me know if Dr. Green says something specific that I should know about."  
  
If Hajime didn't know better, he would've read more into these words, like Tooru wanting to see him again in spite of everything he said earlier.  
  
  
  
The day went by and Iwaizumi drove home. The rooms were dark and cold what led Iwaizumi to the conclusion that Kaori's having night shift today. He cooked himself something to eat, took a cold shower and immediately went to bed. It was hard falling asleep that night, he couldn't stop thinking about his appointment with Oikawa. After he managed falling in a restless sleep, not even his dreams stayed unaffected by the present day.  
  
_"I don't think you know me at all."_  
  
_"I don't think you know me at all."_  
  
_"I don't think you know me at all."_  
  


...

  
_"Well, maybe you don't know me at all!" Iwaizumi yelled at Oikawa._   
  
_The other man seemed like he was paralyzed. He couldn't choke out a word, let alone an appropriate sentence to answer. He couldn't believe what Iwaizumi just said to him._   
  
_Iwaizumi was so angry, he didn't want to talk to Oikawa right now. He took his keys to their flat and his jacket, gave Oikawa one last cold look and shut the door behind himself. He couldn't have possibly known that this was the last look he would give Oikawa for a long time. He couldn't have possibly known that this was the last thing he would say to the love of his life. He couldn't have possibly known that this was the end of everything he has known for the past 23 years of his life._   
  
_Hajime spent the night at Matsukawa and Hanamaki. By the time he came back home the very next day, Oikawa was gone. When Iwaizumi entered their flat it was empty. He felt like screaming and crying, but he was too weak to do more than look around the empty rooms. The walls, which were full of posters from E.T or Star Trek or the Milky Way, were naked. Not one garment from Oikawa has remained. _   
  
_"He left me" Iwaizumi whispered to himself with tears in his eyes._

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to everyone who still reads the fanfiction although the updates are so irregular!
> 
> Feel free to leave any kind of feedback (comments, kudos, etc.) whether you liked the chapter or not! Don't hesitate to contact me, if you have any suggestions!


	4. Within my Heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can I come in first?" 
> 
> "No." Oikawa answered, "First, I want to know what you are doing here. My next appointment isn't until the day after tomorrow, if I am recalling it correctly."
> 
> Hajime scratched his head and started talking, "Well, to be honest, I just wanted to talk to you."
> 
> "About?"
> 
> "Us."
> 
> "There is no us," Oikawa snapped at him. 
> 
> Nonetheless, Oikawa stepped aside and let him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back with a new chapter! I am in quarantine, so I thought about finally uploading the 4th chapter. Thank you for being patient and still reading the fanfiction! Also thank you all for the love you give to IwaOi! 
> 
> I think there will be about 2 more chapters and then that's it ~ !
> 
> Thank you to the amazing [alexioso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexioso/profile) for beta-reading! Love you!
> 
> Enjoy reading guys!
> 
> Title: [Within my Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=90vsilrPC4c)

For two years since he built up his hospital, Iwaizumi Hajime had lived a quiet life here. It wasn't something bad, nor was it sad. It was just _quiet_. He didn't have to worry about anything else other than his own life and how he wanted to spend it. Or with whom. 

But, what about now? Would he be able to say, that he is still living a quiet, normal life? Without the need to worry? Worry about himself, or his friends, or his family, or Kaori? Or about _him_? 

Nothing could ever be normal from the moment he saw Oikawa again. 

The moment he got to see this immaculate face again— that was the moment where his quiet, normal life said goodbye to him and headed out the door. 

That's why Iwaizumi wanted to talk to Oikawa, just talk. He wanted to explain everything and move forward. But there was a problem, a tiny problem, that caused him a big and bad headache. 

"Hajime!" Kaori shouted from the bedroom.

Iwaizumi's thoughts were interrupted by his girlfriend. He put them aside, stood up, and walked to the bedroom. He wasn't really sure what to expect. It was almost 11pm and he felt kind of tired, but because of his thoughts the physiotherapist wasn't able to get a wink of sleep right now. As he arrived, he noticed a lingerie-dress clad Kaori, who was giving him an inviting smile.

He smiled at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well," she began speaking, "we haven't had time for each other for a long time now, so I thought we could catch up a little bit." 

Hajime grinned at her as he pulled her close and began kissing her. Returning the gesture, she placed her hands around his neck. With the one hand, he caressed her back and with his free hand he pulled her dress up, stroking her thigh. A soft sigh escaped from her mouth as she felt the strong, but soft hand of her boyfriend on her bare skin. The brown-haired woman helped Iwaizumi rid himself of his clothes and soon after, both were lying in bed, making out with each other. 

Kaori then slipped down the bed and brushed the length of his cock with her palm before taking him in her mouth. The act of blowing her boyfriend has always made her even wetter and hornier, the sound of Iwaizumi's moans making her weak. She let her tongue play with his hard length while one of her hands was playing with his balls. 

Hajime sighed, eyes shut, thinking about how good it felt, when Oika- _Kaori (!!!)_ deepthroated him. He looked at her and noticed that her eyes were open and locked on his. He caught himself staring too directly, seeing his girlfriend's confused look on her face. Iwaizumi pulled her up so that they were face-to-face and slid his hands between her legs. After a bit of fingering and hot moaning on her part, he rolled her on her back and slipped inside her. At first, he was gentle and slow-moving, but after she got used to his length being inside her, he started bumping rougher. 

…

_"Iwa-chan, I can't hold it anymore! Please, let me come" Oikawa moaned._

_"Beg for it and say my name" was the only thing Iwaizumi said to the man underneath him as he pounded him rougher and rougher. _

_"Please Iwa- Hajime. Hajime, please," Oikawa moaned even louder. Was it even possible for someone to moan that hotly? The raven-haired boy didn't think so._

_"Fuck! I think I am about t- Tooru!" Iwaizumi moaned, while he was plunging inside him, deep into that maddening ass of his boyfriend. Oikawa moaned, his hands locked onto his man's shoulders, his breath trying to slow down as he came simultaneously with Iwaizumi._

...

Iwaizumi pulled out and noticed Kaori smiling at him. He knew she enjoyed the sex right now, gaging his assumption on her facial expressions alone. She then stood up and went to the bathroom to clean herself. 

After she had closed the bathroom door behind her, Iwaizumi sighed (or was it a groan?). He tried telling himself that he didn't think about having sex with Oikawa back then, and that he definitely didn't moan so loud and so much while pretending that he was fucking his ex-boyfriend right there and now— especially not while he was sharing physical intimacy with Kaori. He tried telling himself, _lying_ to himself, that he didn't think once about Oikawa during this act of love. 

He tried and he failed.

__________________

At noon, Oikawa found himself standing in the kitchen. Kuroo wasn't here, so no one was able to cook something for the injured athlete. He opened the fridge and searched for food, for a proper meal, but found nothing. He was about to grab his milk bread as he heard the sound of his doorbell. Sighing, he tried to limp as fast as he could to the door with his crutches.

"Kuroo, I told you to use the damn key I gave you! I am sick of always limpi--" he shouted, but lost his voice after he actually saw who was standing in front of him.

"Sorry for disappointing you and not being Kuroo, I guess?" the man said.

Oikawa pouted and asked, "What do you want, Iwaizumi?"

"Can I come in first?" 

"No." Oikawa answered, "First, I want to know what you are doing here. My next appointment isn't until the day after tomorrow, if I am recalling it correctly."

Hajime scratched his head and started talking, "Well, to be honest, I just wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Us."

"There is no us," Oikawa snapped at him. 

Nonetheless, Oikawa stepped aside and let him in. They went into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table.

"Were you about to eat something?" Iwa asked Tooru.

The brown-haired man looked at the milk bread on the kitchen counter and just nodded.

"You should eat proper meals. Not just some sweet candy." 

"Are you my mom?" The words shot out of Oikawa's mouth almost instantly and he just wanted to punch himself at that moment. "Just talk about what you wanted to talk about."

He inhaled, "Seven years ago, you left me. You packed everything and you just left. We haven’t talked since then, you changed your phone number, and you cut contact with everyone.” He had to pause and gather his thoughts. ”I just want to talk about all this. I want to move forward with Kaori, but I can't do that — not when I know you live across from me and I know there is some bad blood between us." 

Oikawa was silent. He just looked at Iwaizumi. He didn't bother to hide his staring, trying to notice and memorize all his features again and again and again. Oikawa thought the relationship between them would never have to change. He thought that even if they had to break up, they would still remain friends. But that wasn't the case. 

_Everything_ changed. Things always change.

Hajime sighed. "A couple days ago I had sex with Kaori." 

Tooru blinked. "O-kay? Why are you telling me this?"

Iwaizumi inhaled deeply.

"Because I couldn't stop thinking about you during the whole act, about us. I couldn't stop imagining you instead of her. I just want to settle things with you once and for all. I want to move on with Kaori. I thought about proposing to her, and I can't do this with you being here in my life and messing with my head." 

There was so much more to say, but he stopped. He spoke so fast that he wasn't sure if Oikawa could follow him. Iwaizumi didn't dare to look up and look him into his eyes. If he did, he would drown in them immediately.

_Silence._

It lingered in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket. Silence, as many good quotes can attest, can be just as powerful as using words. Oikawa wasn't sure how to express his thoughts right now. He wasn't even sure if he should. He thought about so many things, but all of them had one thing in common.

_He wants to propose_, Tooru realised.

"We had a fight," the younger began hesitantly, "or to be more exact, we had a lot of fights during the last couple of months as we still were together. We fought about so many dumb things — about things we usually wouldn't even care to mention. I don't know what exactly was going on between us back then. You were stressed because of med-school and I was stressed, because it was the last year of my astronomy studies, volleyball, and wanting to get better. The coach of the national team told me that I was allowed to finish my studies before I started playing for the team. So, when I was 22, I was almost done with university."

Iwaizumi just listened to what his former partner had to say. He didn't dare to interrupt him, just wanting to hear Oikawa's side of the story. He wanted to talk everything out— something they couldn't do seven years ago. This was their chance to start over. This was their chance to get to be friends again, maybe. Or at least to start greeting each other in the elevator.

Hajime's hands were sweating. He couldn't remember when he has been this nervous about something in his life. 

_Was there even a moment like this?_

Tooru moved on with his story. "The day I was supposed to move to America because our first matches with me on the team would be there came closer and closer, and you knew it too. I didn't want to talk to you about that because I would have broken down in tears— having to leave you. That's why I pretended that there was nothing I was worried about, nothing that occupied my thoughts. I started avoiding you."

_So he did avoid me after all_, Iwaizumi thought to himself while he was nodding to signalize Oikawa, that he could move on.

"I even thought about breaking up with you. But, then it hit me. I started planning everything so you could come with me. One of my teammates back then, Kuroo, knew some very good university professors in America that could have made an exception and could have accepted you into their lectures at university. And we are talking here about Yale, Harvard or even Princeton University. So, as Kuroo and I became friends pretty quickly, we kind of finished the preparations for you. After I found a beautiful apartment for the both of us, I wanted to tell you the news. That was the day of our break-up, three days before the day where I had to move away. But it never came to me telling you about all this, because--"

"Because I fucked up everything," Iwaizumi finished Oikawa's sentence, "I didn't listen to you at all. You came to me and asked me to come with you. I was angry and started yelling at you.."

...

_"Iwa-chan! I have the bestest news!" Oikawa shouted and wanted to hug him from behind._

_Hajime turned around and stepped back, so his boyfriend wouldn't be able to hug him. "Oikawa, stop that cheery behaviour of yours. Where have you been? Do you know what time it is? I am sick of you acting like everything is okay, because, guess what? Nothing is okay! You move away in less than 72 hours and then what? We never ever talked about what will happen to us? Do you even care?"_

_"Iwa-chan…" Oikawa whispered, "Listen, I’ve thought about a lot of things and I came to the conclusion that you could come with me to America and live with me there--"_

_"Excuse me? Just because you’re graduating from university tomorrow doesn't mean that I am too. I would never give up becoming a doctor! Do you even think about me while you were making your selfish plans?" Hajime yelled at him._

_Tooru just stood there, shaking a little bit. He didn't know that side of his best friend, he had never seen this side of him. "Y-yeah, I do! L-listen to me, Iwa-chan--"_

_"And stop with that ridiculous name. We’re 22, act like an adult for once. Stop calling me by that nickname like we’re still 15 years old," the raven-haired man snapped at his boyfriend._

_"Iwa.. I know you want to study medicine. I know that that’s your dream and I want you to become the best doctor here. But, I have a plan, and I know it will sound crazy at first, but I know you, so--"_

_"’I know, I know, I know’" he quoted Oikawa, "Well, maybe you don't know me at all!" Iwaizumi yelled at Oikawa._

_The other man seemed like he was paralyzed. He couldn't choke out a word, let alone an appropriate sentence to answer. He couldn't believe what Iwaizumi just said to him. His eyes were filled with tears, sight blurry because of the salty substance welling up in them. He couldn't move for at least five more minutes until he realised that everything went wrong. _

_He went to the bedroom and got his suitcase out of the wardrobe._

_Tooru started packing his stuff, still crying his eyes out. The man was sobbing and choking convulsively on his own spit. He tore off all the posters that belonged to him from the walls and threw them in one of his bags. He took out his apartment key from his alien-key ring and placed it on the dining table. One last look throughout the entire room and he turned around, closing the door behind himself._

…

"I-I am so sorry.." Iwaizumi tried to apologize, but he knew, it was too late for everything. 

He screwed up. 

"Don't. We’re both responsible for how it turned out. If I have waited until you came back home, maybe it would have turned out different. But, maybe it was for the better. You got to be with a beautiful woman, who you even want to propose to. Who knows if it would have come to that— if we didn't break up back then.” Oikawa answered with a small smile on his face, barely noticeable, but deep down, it hurt saying the last two sentences out loud.

Silence fell over the room again, but this time, it wasn't a heavy and uncomfortable one. It wasn't comfortable either. It was just... _silent_. A quick glance at the clock told Oikawa that it had gotten pretty late.

"I think you should go now," was the only thing he managed to say to break the silence between them. 

Hajime nodded and stood up. He said to Oikawa that he didn't have to take him to the door, he could let himself out. Arriving there, he murmured a quiet "Thank you for the talk," and opened the door, closing it carefully behind himself.

Iwaizumi hated himself right now. He went back to his and Kaori’s shared apartment and headed straight to the bedroom. He didn’t want to do anything today, just wanting to lay down and do nothing at all. Kaori had a night shift that day, so he was alone at home for the remainder of it. He threw himself onto the bed and cried. Hajime didn’t want all of this. He just wanted to have a nice talk with Oikawa about everything and be able to move on once and for all. How could he move on now? Now that he found out that if he wasn’t such an asshole and listened to what his ex-boyfriend wanted to tell him back then, he could still be with Oikawa?

There were a lot of tears, from both sides, that night. So many that they could drown the city or flood a lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any kind of feedback (comments, kudos, etc.) ~
> 
> Stay safe and at home !!


End file.
